litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace (FERP)
"I'm the best Spear Fighter in the kingdom!" —''Grace in her recruitment chapter.'' Grace is a member of the DTF in the Fire Emblem RP. She is also the mother of Jonah. Profile Grace is a young Spear Fighter who hails from somewhere in Kibou. She's originally encountered as an enemy of Karen's small force, and joins the DTF once being somewhat persuaded to by Shed. Upon joining, she claims that in order to officially join their group, they need to beat her in a fight—which ended in her winding up unconscious. She continues to travel around with the DTF despite voicing her dislike towards most of them, and expressing how she'd kill them if provoked. She's no stranger to fights and is often the first person to charge into battle, ignoring all chances of her survivability just to see some blood being spilled. Grace has a rather large amount of knowledge to do with Kibouian customs and the people who reside their, although is as clueless as the rest of the world as to why Kibou has suddenly become so provoked. She also has a considerable amount of knowledge about powerful warriors, like Blue and Red. Despite her knowledge of these things, she is incapable of reading or writing and has trouble understanding what goes on around her. A large part of Grace's story is unseen, though is mentioned and exploited in the second to last chapter of the main story. It'd revealed that quite early in her past, she, like many other Kibouian soldiers (barring the Ultimates) have been hypnotised or fallen victim to a despair spell which allows Junko to monitor them at all times, and can turn them to her side at her will. This spell could only be broken by a strong bond, and whether or not she has one can cause several different outcomes, though often leads with her turning on her allies until she is either broken from her spell, captured and arrested, or plainly killed. Though under the influence of this spell, Grace removes the Fire Emblem from the DTF's possession and gives it to Junko to start summoning the Divine Dragon K'add. If the spell is broken while Grace is fighting, she would become unable to fight due to guilt and regret. Her survival and her conscious restored also heavily influences Jonah's dialogue whether he's angry and protective of his brainwashed mother, or is concerned and apprehensive about the Kibouian situation. Though after the battle against Junko ends, Grace will be able to fight to her full potential against K'add and Chris. It's revealed that her actual name is Masako, and Grace is simply an alias she goes by. Personality Grace comes off as a tempered and independent girl who only looks for fight and bloodshed, and this trait is something that lands her being a rather unpopular member of her ranks. Even off the battlefield, Grace enjoys picking fights, both verbally and physically, and more than often her fights are interrupted by others. She's also rather insensitive to o, exploiting some of her teammates' flaws in order to tear them down, and also very impulsive by doing things without thinking. Though she believes to be rather invincible and indestructible, she has a rather strange distaste towards staffs and mounts, thus why Chase is often her target of insult. On battle, she has snapped at him multiple times for attempting to heal her, to which she responds by threatening to kill him or his mount (more often than not, it's his mount). She's also verbally expressed his dislike of mounts and during battle strikes at the mounts of mounted units more often than the riders. It's still unknown why she has these dislikes. Grace is also seen to be very impulsive with her decision making. Often, whatever the first thought that comes into her head becomes her choice which leads her to do regrettable things such as leaving the force to run off fighting or, during the off time of battle, hunt for an atrractive boy to motivate Amanda's healer students to actually get to work. Even with these students, however, she still retains that if they make one wrong move he won't hesitate in killing them. Another side of Grace that shows more of her brighter personality, is her compassion towards small animals and fashion. Whenever there is a small animal around, Grace can shift from a sour mood to an overexcited mood very quickly. A prime example of how much she adores small fluffy animals is when she and Kody head to the Castelia Park and rescue a large amount of pokemon from the dangers of a predator. Once they are rescued, she is determined to prove to Kody that she can effectively raise eight Eevees on her own. She then decides it's best to send them off elsewhere, where they can all be treated with better care than she could whilst fighting in a war. With her love of fashion, it is emphasised in her supports with Angel and Hajime, where she wishes to plan a fashion show with Angel to encourage her allies to wear nicer clothes, and drags Hajime into shopping for some more 'royally appropriate' clothes. The most conscious about her appearance. Her birthday is June 4. In-Game Base Stats Base Growths * These growth rates are added to the current class' base growth rates to obtain their full growth rates. Max Stat Modifiers Overview Grace is the only Spear Fighter obtainable without the use of a Heart Seal or Second Seal and comes equipped with a good D rank in lances and enough Defense and Resistance for some sustain. She sports the highest Defense growth of all the first generation units and also has the worst HP growth as well. Her growths and modifiers greatly compliment her Spear Fighter class, with good Strength, Speed and Defense, with average Skill and Resistance growths also. She deals heavy blows while also taking less damage from primarily physical attacks, although her low HP growths mean that while she's got a lot of sustain in her alterable stats she can't quite live up to one-unit brawl. However, her personal skill, Aim for Gold, makes it so that when she's at less than 10 HP, she will always land a critical hit on other enemies. As a Spear Fighter, she gets access to Seal Defense which goes greatly with her great Strength stat, and Swap which allows her to cover for any weaker units who may be at risk of danger. She can promote into either the Spear Master or Basara class. Optimally, the Spear Master class is a lot better considering how her weaker Magic stat doesn't benefit at all in the magically based Basara class. Spear Master offers her Seal Speed which paired with her high Speed stat allows her to potentially outspeed even the faster classes like Master Ninja and Swordmaster, and also Lancefaire which makes her blows with her lance or naginata weapons all the more stronger. In the Spear Master class, she retains her high Strength, Speed and Defense stats while also keeping moderate Skill and Resistance stats, much like her base class. The Basara trades a little bit of her high growth rates for some more HP, Luck and Resistance, and also a very miniscule Magic stat. The Basara serves a little more of a tankier class than its parallel which boasts Grace's high growths, with more balance between her Defense and Resistance, and simply better HP. This class offers her Rend Heaven which is her easily accessible offensive skill and has an around average trigger rate, and Quixotic which boosts her chances of activating her skills, while also gaining some better accuracy. While the effects are also given to the opponent, Grace is still mostly able to soak up any hits. Secondary Classes Grace's secondary classes are Mercenary and Apothecary, which manage to both retain her high growths while giving some other much needed benefits. Mercenary offers her Good Fortune and Strong Riposte. Good Fortune is a decent skill for her to have, as it grants her a little more survivability in healing herself, although doesn't trigger as often since her Luck stat is still fairly low. It also gets in the way of activating her personal skill, which can be very useful in clutch situations. Strong Riposte goes well with her already high powered hits and good Strength, although can be somewhat of a waste, if she cannot attack back. The Mercenary line promotes to either the Hero class or Bow Knight class. In the Hero class, Grace gains some extra Skill growths which benefits the trigger rate of any offensive skills in her arsenal. However, her sustainability is lowered with worse Resistance growth, leaving her more vulnerable to Magic based attacks, especially since she doesn't have access to naginatas in the class, which can make up for her lost Defense. She can acquire Sol, which is a good trigger rate healing skill that can keep her from getting too close to the danger line, and Axebreaker which if carried down to her Spear Fightper class, grants her with some extra dodge to an advantageous weapon class. Her other potential reclass is Bow Knight, which balances out her growths fairly reasonably, with a better Resistance growth and better Luck. Access to this class grants her the Rally Skill skill which is a good supporting skill, but is somewhat wasted on the account that she's definitely more of a front runner unit, and also Shurikenbreaker which helps her avoid from the dagger and shuriken attacks that may lower her essential stats. Overall through, Grace works rather well in the Bow Knight class, but is overshadowed by her more essential Spear Fighter class. As an Apothecary, Grace gets access to some more sustainable skills, all while maintaining her high Strength and Defense stats. With Potent Potion, Grace is granted with a 50% boost to any stat or health boosting drinks and with Quick Salve she can heal on the go while still being able to dish out some heavy hits. The Apothecary class promotes into either the Merchant or Mechanist class. As a Merchant, Grace exchanges her high Speed growths and moderate Resistance for some boosted HP and Strength stats, allowing her to dish out heavier hits and sustain more from physical hits. While her lance experience is a little strained in this class, the Merchant class grants her the best Strength modifier out of all her possible classes. She gains access to Profiteer which with her poor luck stat may not often activate during battles, but when it does she earns a bit of cash in the process. However, what really benefits if she's able to pull off by getting a Gold Bar is the Spendthrift skill which expends any Gold Bars in exchange for an addition 10 in her attack, while taking 10 less damage from the opponent. The Mechanist class is a rather odd class for Grace, as it grants around average stat growths for all her stats, except for Resistance while also giving her a Puppet weakness. Dagger weapons are some of the weakest weapons in the game, and can be best used by Grace with her high Strength stat, although can't deal as heavy of damage as any of her other weapons. Bows, however, give her most utility with high Mt, although suffer from the fact that she is unable to use the stronger weapons at close range. The Mechanist class grants her access to Golembane, which grants her an advantage over golem units like other Mechanists, Puppets and Monokumas. The other skill the class has to offer is Replicate, which makes it so Grace can effectively be two places at one time. While it does make her a lot more vulnerable, her relatively high sustain and good counter attack power can make her one of the best units in game. Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Married * Replying - Married * Asking - Child * Replying - Child * Roster Possible Endings Grace: Red Phantom : Grace was later released from the Dramaian prison after a lot of debate. She was monitored for years to come by spies, but her naginata and her fighting spirit had been forgotten as she spent the rest of her days looking after the Eevees and children in Hope's Oasis, living a much happier life. Then, she disappeared without a trace, never to be heard from again. Trivia * Grace is unable to read or write, which makes long distance communication very difficult. * Grace has the highest Defense growth of all the first gen. units. * Grace has the slowest support growth of all first gen. units who can have children. * Grace has the most disappearances and reappearances of all the playable characters. * Grace has a naginata made and named after her called Grace's Naginata: C Rank - 16 Mt - 90% Hit - 15% Crit - Cannot double. * As revealed in a support with her son, Grace's hair is naturally pastel pink and turned red during episodes of anger and rage. Gallery IMG 0215.JPG Gracehair.JPG Grace.jpg|Dark's Second Attempt at Grace grace winter art.jpg Category:FERP Category:Characters